


KaiShin Week 2015

by Rachello344



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death warning for Day 4, background Aoko/Akako, background Ran/Sera, everything else is straight fluff though, gratuitous fluff, kaishinweek 2015, more information on that chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven ficlets written for KaiShin Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood // Children

Kaito frowned petulantly at the girl standing shyly behind Shinichi. Apparently they met in school, and they were friends. _Best friends_ , he remembered the girl declaring.  His frown morphed into a glare.

“Kaito? Why are you being all weird?”  Shinichi crossed his arms, putting on one of his stubborn faces.  Kaito wilted, looking away.  This girl apparently _mattered_ to Shinichi.  Even if Kaito thought she was probably dumb and boring.

“I wanted to hang out with _you_ , Shinichi,” Kaito said, still not looking.  Maybe if he didn’t see her, he could pretend she wasn’t there.

“I know I’m not your only friend, so why can’t I have another friend?” Shinichi’s voice was level and reasonable like always.

Kaito fidgeted, trying to put words to the bad feeling he had. It was like sadness, but also dislike.  It was sharp under his collarbone, and it felt _wrong_.  Shinichi was right, of course, he hung out with Aoko whenever he couldn’t see Shinichi, but it was _different_.  He was only friends with her because he couldn’t see Shinichi all the time!

Except, that wasn’t right, either. He liked Aoko, because she was fun to tease and joke with.  She always laughed at his jokes and helped him with his pranks…

“I _guess_ you can,” Kaito shuffled his feet in the grass, still feeling upset, still keeping his eyes down.  “But then next time you come to see me, I’m bringing Aoko.”  Kaito stood up straighter, setting his jaw, meeting his eyes.  Shinichi pursed his lips for a long moment, about to say something when a light seemed to shine in his eyes.

“Oh. _Oh_.  I’m sorry, Kaito.  I wasn’t thinking.”  Turning, Shinichi smiled apologetically at Ran.  “Is it okay if we play another day?  I don’t get to see Kaito very often.”

The girl smiled, “That’s okay. I’m happy I could meet him.  Maybe we could all play sometime, you and me and Kaito and Kaito’s friend.”  Kaito finally looked at her in time to see her easy, pleasant smile.  “Nice to meet you, Kaito,” she said, eyes closed she was smiling so wide.  “Bye bye!”

Without another word, she ran across the park to her parents, telling them something with sweeping hand motions. Her father’s bellowing laugh could be heard clear across the park.  Kaito felt a bit fragile, whiplashed.

Shinichi huffed. “You should’ve said you were jealous, idiot.  You almost made Ran cry, you know?”

“You bringing Ran almost made _me_ cry,” Kaito said, crossing his arms.  “So I think we’re even.”

“Yeah, me, too. Wanna play tag?”

“Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

When all four kids had a playdate together sometime later, Aoko and Ran decided that they should all get married, so they could always be friends forever. Shinichi played priest so that Ran and Aoko could get married, and Ran was priest so that Kaito could marry Shinichi.  Beaming, Kaito pressed a kiss to Shinichi’s mouth.

Shinichi sputtered, sticking out his tongue. “ _Gross_.”

Ran and Aoko both laughed, but Ran seemed to remember something, grabbing Aoko by her cheeks and kissing her briefly. The girls both giggled and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Years later, when they got together, all well into high school, Aoko brought her new girlfriend, Akako; Ran brought _her_ new girlfriend, Sera; and Kaito and Shinichi sat together, pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“So how long have you four been friends?” Sera asked.

“Always and always,” Kaito and Aoko said together.

“Forever and ever,” Shinichi and Ran said.

“You know, actually, I think the first time we all played together, we played at getting married.” Aoko said, eyes drifting up and away, remembering.

“Who married who? Or was it a group wedding?” Akako asked, eyes sparking with a playful fire.  Kaito tried to remember, unsure for a moment until:

“Shit!” Shinichi covered his mouth, cheeks going pink. “You—Kaito, you were my first kiss!”

The girls all laughed for a moment, although Ran’s expression turned thoughtful.

“You know, I probably should have realized I liked girls a lot sooner than I did.” Ran said.  “I didn’t even consider marrying Shinichi; I went straight to Aoko.”

“Ran was my first kiss,” Aoko confirmed.

The girls fell quickly into chatting, moving from the topic of childhood to other more recent happenings. Kaito was still thinking, remembering his joy at getting to marry his Shinichi, even if it was in a park, officiated by a seven-year-old.

Kaito was startled out of his thoughts by Shinichi’s hand closing over his. Kaito met his eyes, curious and confused.  Shinichi’s gaze dropped to their hands, twining their fingers together.

“Do you remember?” Shinichi’s voice was low, like he was sharing a secret. “We were always so jealous when we were kids, never wanting to share each other with anyone else if we didn’t have to.”

Kaito nodded, smiling at his faded memory of meeting Ran. “I hated that you had friends that weren’t me.”

“It was no wonder we got married so young,” Shinichi said, smiling softly. “Aoko and Ran have since divorced, amicably of course, but we never really did, did we?  We’ve never dated, never crushed on anyone…”

Kaito huffed, “Why would I need to date when I can spend time with you?”

“That’s exactly my point. We never stopped being married, not since we were kids.”

“Are you trying to say, Shinichi, that we’ve been married this whole time, and we’ve only kissed once?” Kaito said, rubbing his thumb in small circles over Shinichi’s hand.

“Got it in one.”

“We should probably work on that later, shouldn’t we?”

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

The invitations they sent out some years later weren’t for a wedding; they were for a vow renewal. When Kaito dipped Shinichi into an enthusiastic kiss at the altar, Shinichi pretended to wipe his mouth after.

“ _Gross_ ,” he said, still grinning from ear to ear.  In the front row, Aoko and Ran laughed.


	2. Secrets // Protection

“Shinichi, are you ever going to tell him?” Ran glanced to where Kaito was setting up his weekly magic show at the local park. Shinichi smiled at her.

“Probably not. He thinks he’s protecting me.”

“From what?”

“I’m not sure,” Shinichi shrugged. “Either the people after him or the fact that we’re meant to be enemies, not boyfriends.”

“You should probably tell him.”

“Probably, but I thought I’d let him come clean on his own. It’s what you did.”  Shinichi crossed his arms behind his head, shooting Kaito a grin.  Ran sighed.

“Fine, fine, do whatever you want, as usual.” Ran shook her head.  “It’s a shame he hasn’t realized that most of your friends know, though.  He does realize we’re almost all detectives or as smart as detectives, right?”

“Yeah, but I think he’s gotten complacent, since Hakuba doesn’t want to prove it.”

“What have you two been talking about over here?” Kaito jogged over to them, skipping to a stop. “Anything important?  Is it about me?”  Kaito batted his eyelashes.

Shinichi shoved his shoulder, rolling his eyes, “Because everything is about you, of course.”

“Of course,” Kaito said, expression guileless. “After all, you love me, so you must think about me all the time, right?  Does it get annoying, Ran, how often he talks about me?”  Kaito threw his arm around Shinichi’s shoulders, pulling him close and pressing their cheeks together.

“Oh, yes,” Ran played along, nodding sagely. “It’s all, ‘Kaito did this,’ and ‘Kaito said that.’  Really, Shinichi, you’re like a broken record where Kaito’s concerned.”

“Ha _ha_.  Don’t you have a show to put on, _Kaito_?” Shinichi shoved at him again, groaning when he latched on tighter.

Kaito planted a smacking kiss to his cheek, “For luck.” Winking, Kaito returned to his makeshift stage, completing set up with a flourish.

When the show was starting, Ran leaned closer to him, “You should really just tell him, you know. It’ll make everything better.  Trust me.”

Shinichi smiled, giving her hand a quick squeeze. He’d think about it.

 

* * *

 

At the next heist, Shinichi decided on a plan. He still wanted Kaito to tell him himself, but in the meantime, it could be fun to mess with him a little.  And what better way than flirting with his alter ego?

When they were alone on the roof, Shinichi sidled up beside him, pressing a hand to his waist. Kaito jumped, spinning around.

“Detective! How in the world did you sneak up on me?” Kaito asked, apparently startled into forgetting his poker face.  Shinichi smiled, slow and easy, the way he knew always flustered him.  Sure enough, Kaito’s cheeks went ever so slightly pink.

“Maybe you trust me more than I thought,” Shinichi said, keeping his voice low, letting his eyes trace over Kaito’s face. “Are you doing anything later tonight?”

“What?”

“Are you busy after this?” Shinichi stifled a laugh at the startled look on Kaito’s face. “I’ve been thinking about taking you to dinner.”

“Wha—? You have a boyfriend!” Kaito protested, voice pitching up slightly.  “Shouldn’t you make plans with him?”

Shinichi made a noncommittal noise, shrugging. After all, technically, he was making plans with his boyfriend.  “I suppose so.  Too bad.”  Shinichi sighed.  “I’d been hoping to have a little fun with my favorite rival, but I guess you’re an honorable thief through and through, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, of course I am.”

Shinichi pressed in close, brushing a kiss over Kaito’s cheek, just below the monocle. Kaito’s face grew warm beneath his touch.  Shinichi smiled, “See you later, _Kaitou_.”  When his hand snaked around his waist, Kaito backpedaled and leapt off the building.

Shinichi pocketed the gem with a smile. That should have interesting results.  Worse came to worse, he’d come clean if Kaito confronted him.

 

* * *

 

That night, Kaito came home a little later than he usually did after a heist, face downcast and lips pursed. He sat down across from Shinichi instead of cuddling up next to him like always.  Shinichi waited.

After a long pause, Kaito said, “Hakuba said he saw you flirting with Kid tonight. He said you kissed him.”

“His cheek,” Shinichi said, putting his book away, giving Kaito his full attention.

“So it’s true? You were…  I thought you…”  Kaito looked away, expression turning hurt.  Shinichi frowned.  “I thought you loved me,” Kaito said finally, voice soft.

“And I thought you trusted me,” Shinichi countered. Kaito looked up.  “Do you really think I flirt with people I’m not dating?”

“Excuse me?”

“Kaito, I’m a detective. Did you really think I didn’t know?” Shinichi huffed, crossing his arms.  “Do you think I’d agree to date someone who was hiding something I couldn’t figure out?”

“Well, no, but… How long?” Kaito’s eyes were tight, like he thought he was in trouble.

“Since Hakuba introduced us.”

Kaito stood up, “What? The whole time?  What gave me away?”

“I recognized your voice and way of speaking. I’d been trying to flirt with you for at least a year.  Of course, I recognized you.  When you asked me out, Hakuba even asked if I knew, just to make sure.”

Kaito sighed, sinking back into his chair. “Who else knows?”

Shinichi hesitated.

“Shinichi? _Who else knows?_ ”

“Ran knew the only person I wanted to date was Kaitou Kid, so she made the connection right away. Hattori said he figured it out after one of your magic shows, mostly by the look on my face, to be fair.  I think Haibara just knew…”

Kaito groaned. “This whole time, all of your best friends have known…”

“Yes, and they haven’t stopped us from dating. You have their approval, remember?”

“Even though I lied?” Kaito winced.

“I lied for over a year about Conan,” Shinichi shrugged. “It would be a bit hypocritical if I got mad at you for doing the same.  Besides, I like chasing your alter ego, though I would have preferred if he’d flirted back…”

“Next time,” Kaito promised, moving to sit next to him, curling into his side.

Shinichi settled his arm around his shoulders, relaxing. He hadn’t even noticed how tense he was with Kaito so far away.  Shinichi leaned down and kissed his cheek again, under his right eye.  Kaito’s breath caught.

“God, you knew that whole time, but I couldn’t flirt back… We could’ve had an awesome make out session,” Kaito groaned.

“Next time,” Shinichi promised, kissing Kaito slow and warm, tipping them both over. Kaito relaxed under him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  After countless kisses, Kaito pushed him away, eyes narrowed.

“You picked my pocket for the gem,” Kaito accused.

Shinichi grinned, “Guilty.”

“I thought I’d dropped it! I spent a half hour looking for it, you jerk!” Kaito smacked at his shoulder; Shinichi laughed, kissing his cheek again.

“Sorry.” He kissed his other cheek.  “Next time, I’ll text you if I sneak the gem away.”  He kissed his forehead.

“You better,” Kaito sighed, pulling him back in for another kiss, before sighing again against his mouth. “You know, it’s dangerous, what I do.”

“I took down a criminal organization in the body of a six-year-old. I think I can handle it.”


	3. Role Reversal

Shinichi, still in his disguise for the evening, was looking out over the city from the roof, admiring the glow of the lights. He thought nothing of the door opening behind him; he had three escape plans, and there was only one person at the party capable of figuring him out, anyway.

Whoever it was walked closer, steps measured and easy, relaxed and unhurried.

“Nice night, isn’t it?” Kuroba Kaito glanced at Shinichi with a distracted smile, eyes settling back on the horizon.

“It is,” Shinichi said, maintaining a polite air. No use giving up just yet.  “What brings you out here?”

“Same thing as you, I expect. The party was getting a little hectic with all that thief chasing.  That inspector sure has a mouth on him, doesn’t he?”

“You can say that again.”

For a long moment, silence stretched comfortably between them. Shinichi allowed a small smile.  Kuroba was remarkably civilized for being practically Nakamori’s son.  Although, that was probably an act.

He was supposed to be a performer on the side, after all. Though what _kind_ of performance had always been left unsaid, sadly.  It made it nearly impossible to imitate him, though he was sure he’d be able to find the information if he really tried…

Kuroba sighed. “This has been nice, but I really came out here to ask you to return the necklace you stole.  The lady of the house is quite distraught, and I swore I’d return it to her.”

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows. “You think that I…?  If I were the thief, wouldn’t I have left by now?  I’ve obviously had plenty of opportunity.”

“You have, but I don’t think you really wanted to steal this necklace, did you?” Kuroba shoved his hands in his pockets, turning to face Shinichi fully.  “You seemed more reluctant than usual today, Baron.”

Shinichi sighed, giving it up as a lost cause. Kuroba always managed to find him somehow, like a certified Night Baron detector.

“It’s a rather tacky necklace, isn’t it?” Shinichi pulled the necklace out of one of his hidden pockets, exposing it to the light.

“Then why steal it?”

“You know I can’t tell you _that_ , detective.  I don’t want you in any more trouble than you’re already in,” Shinichi said.  Kuroba made a frustrated noise, but Shinichi shook his head.  “No, no, you won’t sway me from this.  Just talking to you in the open leaves you in danger, and I worry enough as is.”

“About _me_?”  Kuroba seemed to be blushing slightly.  Shinichi smiled at him.

“Of course. I don’t hate detectives, you know.  Especially not you, Kuroba.”  Shinichi turned his eyes to the buildings around them, checking for the tell-tale flash of a sniper scope, but finding nothing.  “If something happened to any of you, I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself.”

“Whatever you’re doing, don’t you think it would be easier with backup?”

“That’s sweet of you, but not yet. Not until the end.  When the time comes, you have my word I’ll call on your assistance.”  Shinichi handed him the necklace.  “I’d appreciate it if you’d return this for me.  It wasn’t anywhere near what I was looking for.”

“At least tell me _why_ ,” Kuroba said, tucking the necklace away and shoving his hands back into his pockets.  “What started all of this?”

Shinichi pulled himself up onto the wall, clipping his gear to the railing and glancing over his shoulder at Kuroba. In his mind’s eye he could see long hair and the flash of a smile like home…  Shinichi turned back to face the city.

“I lost someone important to me, and it was my fault. You could say I’m making amends.”

“That person, would they want you working alone?” Kuroba leaned closer, voice laced with worry. Shinichi closed his eyes for a long moment.

“She wouldn’t, but then, whoever said I was?” Shinichi leapt from the building, rappelling down, silent but for the soft rush of rope through his gloved hands.  Kuroba watched him go, eyes tight with frustration and a hint of worry.

He’d explain everything one day, assuming he lived long enough to see it through. Until then, it was better to have Kuroba safely out of _their_ crosshairs.  He couldn’t lose him the way he lost her.  He wouldn’t survive it.

He unhooked the rope from his belt, leaving it swinging behind him as he vanished into the night.


	4. Magic // Murder part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one with Major Character Death. There are two versions written, so if you want to read the non-death version, skip to the next chapter. They begin the same, but they diverge after a bit. I think they work better in tandem, but do what's right for you.

Kaito grinned at him, laughing. “Oh, come on, Great Detective, surely you can spare a weekend for one little magic conference, right?”

Shinichi hesitated. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Kaito.  I’d like to, but…”

“Then you should come! I’ll be there, so what’s the worst that could happen?” Kaito beamed.  Shinichi flinched, wishing ardently that Kaito hadn’t said that.

Resigned, Shinichi closed his eyes. “Okay, but only because I love you, alright?”

Cheering, Kaito tugged Shinichi into an enthusiastic but brief kiss. Shinichi hoped for the best.

 

* * *

 

Everything was going well. The conference was entertaining and fun, even for a “critic” like Shinichi.  Even if he hadn’t been having a good time, just seeing how happy Kaito was made him happy.  He spent a lot of time smiling, and Kaito spent a lot of time pointing it out.

On the second day of the conference, however, Shinichi had a bad feeling. He felt cold all day, no matter what he did, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen.  He didn’t normally feel anything like this when something was going to happen.  Usually things just… happened.  Something was definitely wrong.

“Now, I need a volunteer from the audience,” the current performer said with an easy laugh. “Such a cliché, but here we are.  So, who will be my lovely assistant today?”

Shinichi could feel Kaito raising his arm and stopped him, frowning. Kaito shot him a curious look.

“Shinichi? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Shinichi kept his eyes on his own hand, eyebrows furrowed. “I… I don’t know. I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling.”

Kaito smiled, rolling his eyes. “You’re being paranoid.  Come on, I’m fine.  This is her best trick, remember?  She wouldn’t do it here if she wasn’t sure.”  Kaito raised his other hand.

Shinichi watched as if from far away as he was called to the stage. Somehow, afraid as he was, he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  So, when the light fell from above, when Kaito noticed where it was going to land, when Kaito pushed the performer out of the way…

Shinichi saw it all. Mostly, he saw the blood.

He was vaguely aware of running to the stage, checking for a pulse, calling the police, motions mechanical, speech done by rote. He’d been here so many times, but he’d never felt so cold before.  Why was it so cold?  The room seemed darker now, too.

Was that because the light fell, or because it took a brighter light with it?

Shinichi couldn’t tell.

Some part of himself knew he should be taking statements, stopping people from moving around, doing something, but he couldn’t seem to move. All he could find it in himself to do was sit beside Kaito and hold his hand.

When the police arrived, he realized distantly that he was crying. Kaito was…  Kaito was…

Kaito was _gone_.  Someone had…  Someone had taken him, and now…

“Kudou, can you tell us anything?”

“He wasn’t the target. He…  He saved her.  That idiot…!”  Shinichi shook his head when they tried to ask him more, unable to speak through his tears, sure he would only sob if he opened his mouth.

Why? Why did Kaito have to leave him all alone?  He was alone, and he couldn’t even pull himself together enough to solve his murder.  Shinichi held onto Kaito’s hand until they had to move him, until they had to take him away.

The killer turned himself in before the investigation was even properly underway. He could never forgive himself for killing the great Kuroba Toichi’s son, wished he’d hit his target instead.  Shinichi thought he might have said something about idea theft, but he was beyond caring.

What was the point when the light of his life had already been snuffed out?


	5. Magic // Murder part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the non-death version of day four's prompt. Remember, the beginning is the same, but the rest isn't.

Kaito grinned at him, laughing. “Oh, come on, Great Detective, surely you can spare a weekend for one little magic conference, right?”

Shinichi hesitated. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Kaito.  I’d like to, but…”

“Then you should come! I’ll be there, so what’s the worst that could happen?” Kaito beamed.  Shinichi flinched, wishing ardently that Kaito hadn’t said that.

Resigned, Shinichi closed his eyes. “Okay, but only because I love you, alright?”

Cheering, Kaito tugged Shinichi into an enthusiastic but brief kiss. Shinichi hoped for the best.

 

* * *

 

Everything was going well. The conference was entertaining and fun, even for a “critic” like Shinichi.  Even if he hadn’t been having a good time, just seeing how happy Kaito was made him happy.  He spent a lot of time smiling, and Kaito spent a lot of time pointing it out.

On the second day of the conference, however, Shinichi had a bad feeling. He felt cold all day, no matter what he did, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen.  He didn’t normally feel anything like this when something was going to happen.  Usually things just… happened.  Something was definitely wrong.

“Now, I need a volunteer from the audience,” the current performer said with an easy laugh. “Such a cliché, but here we are.  So, who will be my lovely assistant today?”

Shinichi could feel Kaito raising his arm and stopped him, frowning. Kaito shot him a curious look.

“Shinichi? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Shinichi kept his eyes on his own hand, eyebrows furrowed. “I… I don’t know. I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling.”

Kaito frowned, but considered him thoughtfully. “Okay.  Okay, then I’ll stay here.  Is that alright?”

Shinichi nodded, a surge of gratefulness welling up. “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what’s wrong, I just…”

“No worries,” Kaito said, taking his hand and twining their fingers together. “I knew a girl in high school who had some scary accurate premonitions.  If you have a bad feeling, I’ll stay close.  Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right,” Shinichi said, leaning against him, squeezing his hand. Some of the tension in his chest eased.  He still felt anxious, but he didn’t feel as cold now.

The performer on stage was still calling for a volunteer when the light from above her fell. Luckily she was further forward than she would have been if she’d started her trick, but the fact was that those lights didn’t just fall.

“Shinichi, you don’t think…?” Kaito leaned closer, the grip on his hand near painful.

“I do. Someone wants her dead.”  Shinichi forced himself not to think about how close Kaito was to going up there, how close he could have been to that falling light, refused to consider the possibility that Kaito might have pushed her out of the way.

 

* * *

 

After that first failed attempt, her assailant tried three more times, each more desperate than the last. Shinichi and Kaito finally caught him in a trap on the last day of the conference, the police arresting him immediately.

He spouted something about the woman stealing his grandfather’s ideas as he was taken away in handcuffs. The girl thanked them profusely before explaining that the grandfather was her mentor, that she was the one who helped him perfect the trick, so she was granted the rights to use it after his death.

Shinichi was just glad it was over.

“It’s a good thing you came after all, huh? If you hadn’t been there, who knows what might have happened.” Kaito said, wrapping an arm around Shinichi’s waist.

“Sometimes I think these things happen _because_ I was there.  It’s possible nothing would have happened.”

“It’s also possible I could have been on that stage without you there to stop me. You did a good job this weekend, Shinichi.  No one died.”

Shinichi sighed. “There is that, at least.”

Arms around each other, they watched the police car drive away, culprit locked up in the back seat. The woman he nearly killed was still crying on and off, surrounded by her friends and loved ones.

“Can we stay home sick for a few days? Just, order in and not leave the house?  Sleep in and relax, just the two of us?” Shinichi asked, eyes still on the end of the road where he last saw the car.

“ _You_ want to take a few days off?” Kaito sounded startled; Shinichi didn’t look.  “Of course, yeah, let me make some calls on our way home.”  Kaito pulled him into a surprise hug, holding him tightly.  “I’m not sure what’s wrong, but I’m safe. _We’re_ safe.  And we’re going to have a nice few days off, right?”

Shinichi rested his cheek on Kaito’s shoulder, pressing his face into his neck and nodding. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	6. Jokes // Revenge

 “Kaito, don’t you dare,” Hakuba said, voice and expression stern.  His eyes narrowed when Kaito tried to look innocent.  “No, you know what I’m talking about.  I finally found a roommate I like.  You won’t ruin this for me.”

“How could I possibly ruin,” Kaito trailed off when Hakuba pulled out his notebook.  “What are you doing?”

“The first roommate lasted for five weeks before your pranks drove him out.  The second lasted for three.  The third met you and refused to move in.  If you chase this one away, I will end you.”

“You’re exaggerating.”  Kaito waved a hand dismissively.  It was hardly his fault that all of Hakuba’s roommates had been horrible.  His odd habits would have driven them away anyway.

“He’s my perfect roommate.  Leave him alone.”

Kaito snorted, disbelieving.  If he was really perfect, he’d have no trouble handling Kaito.  After all, Hakuba was his best friend, right next to Aoko.  He wasn’t going to just stop hanging out with him.

 

* * *

 

It was probably against what Hakuba wanted, setting up a trap so soon after his new roommate had moved in, but Kaito needed to see what kind of person he was.  The best way to do that was to see them react under pressure.

When the door opened, Kaito leaned forward, watching intently.  The doorway remained empty, but the door continued to open, releasing the water balloons from their place above the door.  They fell harmlessly to the ground.  After a long pause, the man Kaito assumed must be Hakuba’s roommate walked in.  Kaito sucked in a sharp breath.

“Assuming you haven’t left, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kuroba,” Kudou Shinichi said to the room, entering regally.  He set his bag down on their kitchen table, removing his coat.  “For the future, you should know: if my papers are hurt because of you, I will make you vanish.  Also, please refrain from breaking into our apartment.  It’s a little weird, don’t you think?”

Kuroba leaned over the back of the couch, beaming.  “I don’t think it’s that weird.  I’m practicing my lock picking so I can try my luck at escape magic.  Nice to meet you, Hakuba’s roommate.”

“Did he not tell you my name?” Kudou asked in surprise.  “Sorry about that.  Kudou Shinichi.  It’s a pleasure, I’m sure.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Kudou,” Kaito said, looking him over.  It had been a while since he’d seen his favorite rival–avoiding his heists as he’d been–but he was still as beautiful as ever.  Kudou snorted.

“I wasn’t sure you’d bother to flirt with me.  Hakuba said you flirted with anything that moved, unless they were also a detective.  Is that not true?” Kudou hung his jacket in their closet, apparently unconcerned.

“I’m not that indiscriminate.  Hakuba’s been feeding you lies,” Kaito said, insistent.  He grinned cheekily, “I only flirt with people I think are pretty.  You’re just the first detective that’s been true for.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think Hakuba’s pretty nice to look at.  Classically handsome,” he said.  Kaito grimaced, something Kudou could apparently see without looking at him: he laughed.  “You don’t agree?  I suppose everyone’s taste is different.”

“No accounting for taste you mean.”

Kudou laughed.  “In any case, I figured I’d tell you now since you’re here.  If you want to prank me, that’s fine, but I’ll retaliate if you do.  Again, leave my files and papers out of it, and we won’t have any trouble.  Deal?”

“I think I can do that.  See you around, Kudou.  This has been fun.”

 

* * *

 

“Hakuba, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me your roommate is Kudou Shinichi.”

“You called me for that?  Kuroba, I’m busy.  Can this wait?”

“No!  You broke the code!”

“… What?”

“You’re supposed to tell me when your roommate is an attractive detective smart enough to rival Kid!”

“You think Kudou is attractive?”

“I have eyes, Hakuba.  The man’s beautiful; that isn’t the point.  Your roommate is a threat, and you didn’t even warn me!  Do you not care about me at all?”

Hakuba laughed.  “Drama queen.  Do you have to go through the requisite hair pulling, or can you just tell him you like him and get it over with?”

“What?  Why would you—I don’t like him, Hakuba.  Have you not been listening?”

“Apparently not.  I am busy after all.  Bye, Kuroba.”  Hakuba hung up.

Kaito groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow miserably.  Of all the roommates.  Ugh.  He was so screwed.  He didn’t deserve this.

 

* * *

 

So of course, to retaliate against this new threat, Kaito set up as many pranks as he could, making sure none of them involved fire or water, per Kudou’s request.  (He didn’t want to die.)  Three days later, Kaito tried to get into the apartment through the living room window—Kudou obviously had the door trapped to check for intruders—but when he crawled through, a net of all things fell on him.

Thoroughly tangled in it, Kaito struggled to free himself.

He heard a soft click.

“I told you I’d retaliate, Kuroba.  Consider this vengeance.  We can stop now, but if you want to keep going, it’s your choice.  I’m willing to be friends if you are,” Kudou said, leaning against the doorway, smirking.  He was, as always, devastatingly lovely.  Even holding a camera with prime blackmail material.

Kaito sighed.  “How’d you even get this set up?”

“You don’t have a monopoly on being crafty.  And I’m not against asking for help.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to give Hakuba the all clear.  I told him he’d be better off staying out until I could disable the other traps I set for you.”

“And then you’ll let me go?”

“Me?  No, but Hakuba might.”  Kudou looked away, pressing the phone to his ear.  After a moment, he said, “Hakuba?  It’s me.  Yeah, I caught him.  How long will you be out?  Two more hours?  Yeah, okay.  Cool, sounds good.  See you then.”  Kudou shot him a sharp smirk.  “You don’t mind waiting, do you?  Consider this escape artist practice; I have some work to finish before dinner.”

“By all means,” Kaito said, trying to keep his voice magnanimous.  “Please, do as you like.  I’ll just wait here.  It’s not like I have anything to even try to break out.”

“You can pout all you want, but you’re the one who broke in, Kuroba.  You’re also the one who rearranged my bedroom.”

“I didn’t rearrange it.  Everything was almost where it was before.”

“Everything was an inch to the left.  You deserve this.”

Kudou left, presumably to do his work.  About an hour after he left, Hakuba came back.  He took pictures and laughed, but let him out.

“We’re having noodles.  You in?” Hakuba asked, pulling out a pot and some ingredients.

Kaito sighed.  “Yeah, alright.”

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Kaito was, frankly, exhausted.  Any time he hit Kudou with what he thought was his best work, Kudou always managed to get him back for it.  Although, when he’d gift wrapped everything on his desk for his birthday, Kudou hadn’t retaliated.  He’d just laughed and grinned.

He also offered him a slice of cake his friend Ran brought him.

Kaito wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep pranking him.  It was hard to come up with better tricks—he was particularly fond of the cups of water he’d spread across Kudou’s bedroom floor—and he was kind of struggling to come up with reasons to prank him when Kudou was actually pretty fun.

He was cool and interesting, and he always solved heist notices, even if he didn’t usually attend.  He liked to tease Hakuba and had cool friends and liked magic.  Really, there was a lot to like.  Kaito just still felt a little threatened.

Being around a detective that didn’t know was…  Well, it was kind of thrilling, actually.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, do you want to get dinner, later?” Kudou didn’t look up from his case file, but he was clearly asking Kaito, though Kaito didn’t know why.

“Are you messing with me, Kudou?”

He closed the file folder, frowning at him.  “Do you really think I could be that cruel?”

“No, just wanted to make sure, really.  It’s a little surprising, you asking me to dinner.”

“Is it?”  Kudou toyed with the edge of his folder.  “We’ve been playing games for weeks, I just figured I’d take the initiative.  It’s been about a week since your last prank, so now felt like the best chance to ask.”

“Yeah, alright.  Let’s do it.  When and where?”

“Tomorrow at seven, meet me here?  I can drive us.”

“Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

“Before we get any further,” Kudou said after the waitress left with their drink orders, “I wanted to let you know that you don’t need to lie to me.”

“What?” Kaito asked, half-laughing in his surprise.

“You’re Kaitou Kid.  I don’t need you to lie about it or cover it up.  It’s not a big deal.”  Kudou took a sip of his drink, at ease despite the bombshell he’d just dropped.

“Do you have evidence to back up your claims?”

“No.  I just know.  The pranks you pull on me are similar to the ones used on the taskforce and Hakuba.  Plus you don’t actually disguise your voice all that much.  I recognized you the first heist I attended with Hakuba.”  Kudou opened his menu.  “I’m thinking the shrimp pasta.  What about you?”

Kaito opened his menu, still feeling a little shell-shocked, but willing to roll with it.  (Kudou knew and he wasn’t going to call the police or turn him in!)

 

* * *

 

When Kudou stopped outside of Kaito’s apartment building, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kaito’s cheek.  Kaito swung his head around, startled.  Kudou smiled, rolling his eyes fondly.

“This was a date, Kuroba.  And I had fun.  Usually, dates end with a kiss goodbye, don’t they?  I was actually thinking we could do this again sometime, if you’re interested.”

Kudou looked cool and collected, but he was starting to blush.  Kaito laughed.  “Sounds good, Kudou.  Next time, it’ll be my treat.”

He stepped out of the car, waving goodbye as he walked up to the door to his apartment complex.  Kudou waited until he was inside to drive away.  Kaito sighed.  Of course he was a gentleman.  At least he wasn’t going to have to keep pranking him.  He could focus all of his attention on giving Hakuba a hard time.  Maybe Kudou would even help…

Kaito laughed to himself as he settled back into his apartment, flopping onto his couch.  Maybe Kudou wasn’t the danger he was expecting.  Maybe he was something else.  Something better.


	7. Shinichi Day

Shinichi let himself wake up slowly, yawning quietly. He kept his movements to a minimum so as to not disturb Kaito, sprawled across his chest as he was.  Kaito’s nose was pressed against his throat, and one of his arms was wrapped around his waist.  Tucked as he was, Shinichi knew one of his legs was hooked across him as well, though the other was probably stretched out.

He was dating an octopus.

Shinichi sighed, relaxing back into bed. Idly, he ran his fingers through Kaito’s hair, letting his eyes fall shut.  It was the weekend, so Kaito wouldn’t be up until around ten.  He had two hours to relax before he’d be able to extricate himself.

Normally, he’d grab a book from his nightstand, but he was feeling particularly lazy, content to wrap himself around Kaito and doze for a while longer.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up again, Kaito was pressed against him from shoulders to hips. When he smiled, it was sleepy and warm.  Shinichi ran his fingers through his hair again, feeling fond.

“Happy birthday, Shinichi,” Kaito said, kissing him good morning. Shinichi blinked at him in surprise.

“Oh, right. That’s today, isn’t it?” Shinichi tugged Kaito into another kiss.

“How can you forget your own birthday?”

“It’s not like I forgot it was my birthday. I just forgot what the date today was in the first place.  I have nowhere to be, so the date didn’t seem that important.”  Shinichi let his head fall back when Kaito pressed his lips to his neck.  “Unless you’ve planned something for today?”

“Today is just us. I’m going to make you breakfast, and then we’re going to go to that mystery museum you’ve been staring at longingly every day we walk by it.  We’re going to get lunch in town before coming back here, where we’re going to watch whatever movie you want.  And then I’m going to make you dinner.”  Kaito nipped at his shoulder playfully.  “And for _dessert_ , you can have whatever you want.”

“Lucky me,” Shinichi said, feeling a little overwhelmed. He tugged Kaito up for another kiss before they both grimaced.  “We should brush our teeth.”

“Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

“Uh, Shinichi, are you sure you want to watch _this_ movie?” Kaito frowned dubiously at the box.

Shinichi smirked, “Hopefully, it’s as dreadful as it looks.”

Kaito was startled into a laugh, “ _Shinichi_ , don’t tell me, you want to?”

“You said I could pick any movie I want, and I chose that one. When it sucks, I suppose you’ll just have to come up with other ways to keep us entertained.”  Shinichi pulled him into a hungry kiss.  Kaito whined, swaying into him.  “Put the movie in, Kaito.”

He did. After being left on the title screen for long enough, the movie played itself, but neither of them paid it any mind.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi curled around Kaito with a happy sigh. Dinner had been surprisingly good; he suspected Kaito had been practicing with someone, his mom or Aoko, maybe.  Shinichi felt deeply and wonderfully loved.  Kaito wrapped his arms around him and pressed their foreheads together.

“Happy birthday, Shinichi.”

“It was,” Shinichi said, decisive. “It was a very happy birthday.”

“Good. Tomorrow you get to deal with the rabble.  They’re all delighted, of course, and they’ll be here around six tomorrow.”  Kaito kissed him.  “Ran will be here early to help me set up.”

“That’ll be nice. Am I allowed to help, or will I be forced to watch you both instead?”

Kaito hummed thoughtfully. “You can help,” he decided.  “But only because I’m worried I’ll spoil you otherwise.”

Shinichi snorted. “You’ve already spoiled me, you big softie.  Today was really great, Kaito.”

“And you haven’t even told me what you want for dessert yet!”

Shinichi laughed, rolling him over. “I’ll give you three guesses.”

“Three? You must be in a good mood; normally I only get one.  Of course, I don’t know what I’ll do with the other two guesses…”

“Now, Kaito, who said I only wanted _one_ thing for dessert?”


	8. Kaito Day

Kaito stumbled downstairs, yawning and clinging to the banister. He could smell breakfast cooking, which meant that Shinichi didn’t have to leave for work yet.  He felt himself smiling, though it probably looked pretty goofy.

“Good morning, Kaito,” his mom said from the kitchen table.

“Morning, Mom.” Kaito found Shinichi in the kitchen, frozen by the stove.  Why did Shinichi look so uncomfortable?  Kaito draped himself against his back, yawning again.  Wait…  “Mom?” Kaito turned his head, confused to see his mother sipping a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

“Now he notices,” she said, smiling. “Just like his father, always useless in the morning.  Hello, dear.  I got back from Paris early.  I suppose I should have called ahead, but I didn’t realize you were dating anyone seriously enough to bring them home.”  She pouted.  “Really, Kaito, you never thought to tell your mother you were dating someone, let alone the son of her best friend?”

“What?” Kaito blinked, unsure of what she was talking about. “If I knew you would be home this soon, I would have said something earlier, but it never really came up.”

“Oh, Kaito,” she sighed. “I’m not sure why the two of you wanted to keep it quiet, but I understand the impulse, at least.  If I don’t know, there’s no way Yukiko knows.”

Shinichi winced, staring intently at the pancakes he was making. “You know how my mom is,” Shinichi said, voice soft.  “The relationship was too new for _that_.”

Chikage laughed, her expression suddenly bright. “Now, _that_ I really understand.  But really, you should tell her.  I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.  She’s been worrying about you ending up alone for years, you know?”

“ _Years_?” Shinichi scoffed and flipped the pancake with a fierce light in his eyes.  “So she really never noticed…  I’m never going to let her live that down.  ‘I know everything my little Shin-chan gets up to,’ _indeed_.”

“Say, how long have the two of you been dating?”

Kaito froze. This Christmas was their one year anniversary, but they’d been dancing around each other for…

“We’ve been dating for 11 months and 26 days,” Shinichi said, his voice flat.

“ _What_?” Chikage stood up.  “You’ve been dating for almost a _year_ and you never said anything?”

“If I had, you would have started asking me when we were planning to get married after the first month. I figured I’d tell you when it came up, and it never did.”

“And Yukiko doesn’t know?”

“If she did, she’d already be _planning_ the wedding.  We’re not ready for that, just yet,” Shinichi said.  “Besides, she’ll be impressed I kept the secret this long.  Normally her time is much faster.”

“Wait, if you’re here, are the two of you living together?” she asked, eyeing them thoughtfully. Shinichi’s cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

“No, Mom. We’ve been taking it slow.”

“ _I’ll_ say.  Your father proposed to me on the day we met.  We moved in together later that month.”

Shinichi looked somewhat alarmed. Kaito sighed.

“Not everyone wants a whirlwind romance like yours, Mom. Shinichi and I are happy with the pace we’ve been going.”

“When I tell Yukiko, you’ll probably want to reconsider not living together. I’ll bet she comes running home to see her little boy and his lover.”

Kaito could feel a blush on his cheeks to match Shinichi’s. Somehow, he felt like this was going to be a long morning.

 

* * *

 

When they met for dinner that evening, Shinichi took his hand, expression worryingly serious. Kaito leaned forward.

“I was going to ask you on our anniversary, but my mom said she’s coming home for Christmas. Move in with me?”

Kaito laughed, “I was going to ask _you_.  I’d love to move in with you.  Have you found a place?”

“I have. I had Ran help me look a week ago.  I can show you tomorrow, if you want?”

“Sounds great,” Kaito said, laughing again. Shinichi made a face.  “Sorry, sorry, I just still think it’s funny how afraid of your mom you are.”

“Well, you’ll understand soon. We’re invited to dinner with my parents and your mom on Christmas Eve.”  Shinichi paused, considering.  “Invited suggests we have a choice.  I have been told we are attending.”

“The three of them at once?” Kaito considered the possibilities with mounting horror. “For an entire night?”

“Yes.”

“How soon can we move into that apartment?”

“Before Christmas if we decide tomorrow. The landlord owes me a favor.”  By the way Shinichi was smiling—tentative—Kaito decided not to ask.  He didn’t really want to know.

He squeezed Shinichi’s hand, beaming at him. In a few days, they could be in their own place, living together in domestic bliss.  Based on Shinichi’s expression, he was thinking the same thing.

“You know, I know we talked about it already, but it wouldn’t be all that bad to get married, would it? It’s very convenient, you know.  I’ll be allowed to see you if you’re taken to the hospital again…” Kaito said, tracing patterns on the top of Shinichi’s hand with his thumb.

“Let’s give living together a month, and then talk again,” Shinichi said, ever practical.

Kaito laughed, “Worried you won’t like me if we’re together all the time?”

“Not even remotely.”


End file.
